sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot's Castle
Story Eggman has succeeded in capturing Sonic, who is being held in Eggman's tightly-secured castle. Now, it is up to Amy and her Piko-Piko-Hammer to journey the depths of the castle and rescue him! Play 1: Amy begins making her way to the outskirts of the infamous castle. Said to be loaded with twists and traps, rescuing Sonic is going to be a tough mission. But, it is one that Amy must take on, for her Sonic! After hours of traversing through desert wasteland, she can see some faint building in the distance, is this the castle she seeks? A sign protruding from the ground reads "Castle this way", but could it be a trap? To continue travelling the way towards the building, go to (12) To change direction and travel another way, go to (63) 3: '''"HWOAAAAAA!" Angie begins to soar through the air with a flying kick aimed at your head. You must think fast! To raise your hammer over your head to protect yourself, go to (82) To lunge forward with an attack of your own, go to (193) To slide forward and duck down, go to (56) If you wish to do nothing, go to (95) '''6: '''Amy swings at Angie's head, but Angie immediately blocks the attack with her arm. "Tsk tsk, you need more practice." Angie states. With that, she then gives Amy a big chop to her neck, and Amy hits the floor unconscious. Go to (95). '''8: '''Amy has the feeling that if Bocoe tries to travel down the staircase, he will trip himself and it will be an easy match. Amy's theory proves right, as the moment Bocoe takes his first step off, he can't balance and is sent spiralling down the staircase. However, Bocoe's big bulky frame blocks the entire width of the staircase, and there is no way for Amy to dodge the imminent danger up ahead. Bocoe crashes into Amy, and the both of them tumble down the long, long staircase to the bottom. After all the mayhem has subsided, Bocoe was lucky enough to land on Amy as a makeshift cushion, but Amy wasn't so lucky. '''Game Over 11: 'The pike is just inches away from being buried into Amy when Amy swings and the pike is sent flying away into the ground. "Nooo!!" The guard cries, and runs over to grab his weapon. While he is bent over, you swing the hammer down hard at his head, and he collapses down onto the floor. He is defeated! Amy search his pockets and find 5 Gold Coins, then she makes her way into Eggman's infamous castle. Go to (100) '''12: '''Amy decides to walk towards the building in her sights. After a while, she walks up to the large, dark building, which is covered in monuments and carvings depicting that familiar ugly face, the one of Eggman! No doubt you have found your target destination! You have found the castle, however this is only the first step in a journey of many. Amy must now plan her next step, how will she make her way into the castle? To knock on the front door of the castle, go to (72) To charge the door down and smash it with your hammer, go to (117) To scout around the castle to try and find other means of entering in, go to (153) '''15: '''Amy has the feeling that if Decoe tries to travel down the staircase, he will trip himself and it will be an easy match. Amy's theory proves right, as the moment Decoe takes his first step off, he can't balance and is sent spiralling down the staircase. Decoe's slim frame means Amy is easily able to dodge to the side of the oncoming Decoe, who passes by and tumbles down all the way to the bottom in a scrapheap. Amy has taken out one of Eggman's trusted minions! She feels ecstatic but knows that she must continue. The top of the staircase is clean, polished but otherwise empty, save for a big door at the end of the room. With nowhere else to go, you enter the room. Go to (44). '''18: '"Hm? We don't know any Sonic!" shouts one of the childs. "But we don't like your tone, missy!" another one shouts. The third one locks the door, and all three are enraged at your attitude. You try to diffuse the situation and calm them down, but they all charge into you and slam you to the ground. Two of them hold you down, and while you try to push them off, the third one has grabbed a block from the floor, and strikes you in the head with it, knocking you unconscious. Go to (191) '''38: '''Amy steps into the room, and is shocked to see three children running around, seemingly playing a game of tag of sports. Plush toys and blocks scatter across the room. On seeing Amy, they are just as shocked, and ponder for a moment. You give them a reassuring smile. Now what? To ask them who they are, go to (146) To ask them on the whereabouts of Eggman, go to (146) To threaten them for information about Sonic, go to (18) To slam the door and step into a different room, go to (45), (186), or (73) '''44: '''You open the door to find yourself in a small library of sorts, with two bookshelves lining up each side of the room, with a wide array of books. It is not the books that Amy finds surprising though, as there is a tall, fierce Asian woman locked in a crane kung-fu position, staring at you. "My name is Angie Wong, and when I sound the gong, it's on like Donkey Kong!" she shouts to you. You are a little perplexed at this human, nevertheless you have a decision to make. If you wish to ask her who she is and her reasons for being in the castle, go to (67) If you wish to ask her if she has any information on Sonic, go to (155) If you wish to fight, go to (3) If you wish to attempt to cower and run away, go to (171) '''48: '''Amy begins the arduous climb up the narrow stairs. What seems like an eternity passes, until she sees the end in sight and is quite joyful. She races up to the top, only to find a big, bulky silver robot stationed at the top of the stairs. "I AM BOCOE. DESTRUCTION IS IMMINENT!" the robot says as it advances towards Amy. You must figure out how to get past this deranged servant. To wait for Bocoe to walk down the stairs, go to (8) To rush up to the top and slam Bocoe with your hammer, go to (111) '''51: '''While Angie is concerned with her leg, you skirt around to the back to her, and with your might you raise the hammer and are about to swing, but however Angie flicks her injured leg backwards, sending a solid kick to Amy's head which knocks her out. Angie then lands on her stable leg with a smile. Go to (95). '''56: '''Amy slides down as Angie's kick makes no contact whatsoever, and Angie almost loses her balance as she lands back down. "Grr, nobody makes a fool out of me!", a voice of rage emanates from Angie. This is your chance to attack! To hit her in the leg, go to (102) To hit her in the torso, go to (175) To hit her in the head, go to (6) '''61: '''The kids become to get enraged. What is your next choice of action? Cross through the children's room into the next door, go to (160) Give them the hammer, go to (98) Slam the door and run to the third room, go to (73) '''63: '''Amy avoids the building, and continues to aim wanderlessly through the wasteland. It becomes nightfall and Amy is still left hopeless, starving and devoid of civilisation. There is nothing that can be done as Amy eventually succumbs to the elements of the wasteland. '''Game Over 65: 'The guard snarls and is almost upon you with his pike. He lunges forward with it, now is your chance! To swing your hammer and knock the pike straight out of his hand, go to (11) To use the hammer as a shield against the attack, go to (138) '''67: '"As if I should tell you, you big hammer bully! You were the one making a ruckus outside this room!" Angie says with fierceness. "Now, I shall put you in your place, fiend!" she states. It looks like you will have to fight her. Go to (3). '72: '''Amy walks up to the grand entrance of the castle, and politely knocks on the big doors. Immediately, a small slot opens up in the door, with two menacing eyes protruding out of it. A raspy voice asks "What is your business here?" What is your reply? To say that you have come here to stop Eggman, go to (180) To say that you are one of Eggman's minions, go to (51) If you do not give an answer, go to (87) '''76: '''With all her might, Amy leaps forward and whacks the distressed Angie in the head with her trustworthy hammer. Amy has a breath of fresh air as the hammer connects! Angie slumps down onto the ground, unconscious. Amy celebrates, and searches Angie's pockets for anything useful. To her surprise and shock, she finds a picture of Sonic! What does this mean? Is this a clue? Could he be nearby? There are two doors to go through, with a growling sound emanating from the first one. To enter the first door, go to (197) To enter the second door, go to (39) To read some of the volumes in the bookshelves, go to (189) '''82: '''Amy instinctively raises her hammer up for protection, however Angie's kick sends the hammer straight into Amy's face. Amy hits the ground, out cold. Go to (95). '''84: '''Amy shouts at the child to hand back her hammer. "Here ya go!" says the child, who proceeds to swing it hard at Amy's head. Amy's head swims and her vision fades as she slumps onto the ground, out cold. Go to (191) '''87: '"Begone with you!" The voice demands, and the slot in the door shuts. Amy tries to knock a few more times but nothing happens. It seems you will need to find another way into the castle. To charge the door down and smash it with your hammer, go to (117) To scout around the castle to try and find other means of entering in, go to (153) '''98: '''Amy hands her hammer to one of the children, who proceeds to wave it around, having fun with the other two. After brightening up the children's day for a bit, Amy asks for the hammer back, but the children refuse! Will you demand the hammer back?, go to (84) Will you continue through the castle with no weapon, go to (23) '''100: '''Amy takes a step into the castle. It is big! Large stairs mount up each side of the castle, while the middle corridor ends with 4 doors in it's midst. A hundred-or-so paintings line up the walls, with each one depicting the notorious Eggman in some way. You'd take the time to defame them, but you have something of bigger importance at hand, rescuing Sonic! To advance to the doors, go to (109) To advance up the stairs, go to (174) '''102: '''Amy dives and swings her hammer at Angie's leg, it connects! Angie immediately starts yelping out in pain. "You will pay for that, little worm!" she says as she tries to nurture her paining leg. Time to finish her off! To aim for the other leg, go to (148) To circle around and execute a surprise attack on her back, go to (51) To aim for her head, go to (76) '''107: '''Amy begins the arduous climb up the narrow stairs. What seems like an eternity passes, until she sees the end in sight and is quite joyful. She races up to the top, only to find a slim, scrawny, golden robot stationed at the top of the stairs. "I AM DECOE. PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED." the robot says as it advanced towards Amy. You must figure out how to get past this deranged servant. To wait for Decoe to walk down the stairs, go to (15) To rush up to the top and slam Decoe with your hammer, go to (163) '''109: '''Amy makes her way over to the doors, trying her best to block all the images of Eggman out of her mind. Eventually she reaches the end of the corridor with the four doors, and Amy tries to detect noise from each of the rooms. The first and second rooms are silent, while the third room contains what sounds like two men laughing, and the fourth room has sounds of children. To head into the first room, go to (45) To head into the second room, go to (186) To head into the third room, go to (73) To head into the fourth room, go to (38) '''111: '''Nothin' works better than some good ol' fashioned hammer smashin'! Amy runs up, takes a big leap and brings her hammer straight into Bocoe's head. Bits and bolts are flying as Bocoe is flattened and crushed. Amy has taken out one of Eggman's trusted minions! She feels ecstatic but knows that she must continue. The top of the staircase is clean, polished but otherwise empty, save for a big door at the end of the room. With nowhere else to go, you enter the room. Go to (44). '''124: '''You hit him square in the shoulder with all your impact! However, the guard simply laughs and shrugs it off. "You think your puny hammer has any effect on my metal armor?! Allow me to show you true power!" With that, he strikes you straight in the chest with his pike, and from this range, there is no way he can miss. Your quest is over before it even really began. '''Game Over 138: '''This is a qualified guard and your hammer barely qualifies as a shield. Amy holds her hammer up, however the guard is easily able to aim his pike straight to Amy's chest, ending her immediately. '''Game Over 146: '''"Why, that is a delightful toy you have there!" one child immediately says. "We love toys!" Another says. You realize they are talking about your very own Piko-Piko Hammer, and thank them. "May we please see it?" asks one. "Sure! Go ahead!", go to (98) "Maybe not, it isn't a toy!", go to (61) '''148: '''The moment Amy swings for the other leg, Angie strikes her hard with the palm of her hand. "Goodnight, girl" Angie states, as she grabs Amy and proceeds to give her a hard headbutt, which knocks her out. Go to (95). '''160: '''You start to make your way to the door on the opposite end, however one of the kids sticks her foot out and Amy is sent tumbling to the ground along with her hammer. Amy is mad and is about to tell the kids they will pay, but one has gotten a hold of the hammer and uses it to knock Amy unconscious. Go to (191). '''163: '''Amy takes a run up and leaps with her might! Unfortunately, the structure of Decoe is far too tall for Amy to bash him down, and Decoe sends a headbutt to Amy, sending her spiralling all the way down to the bottom of the staircase. "TARGET EXTERMINATED." a delighted Decoe states. Every bone is broken in your body when you reach the bottom, even some you didn't know existed until this point. '''Game Over 174: 'Amy ponders over which flight of stairs to take. They both seem never-ending! To travel up the stairs on the left, go to (107) To travel up the stairs on the right, go to (48) '''175: '''Amy lunges to Angie's torso and swings her hammer, but Angie notices and manages to block your attack just in time! "Give me a real challenge!" Angie says, then comes at you with another flying kick. What will you do? Lunge forward with another attack?, go to (193) Duck down while sliding forward?, go to (56) Raise your hammer in order to protect your head?, go to (82) '''180: '''A loud laughter is heard from the other side of the door. Just then, the grand door rumbles open, and the heavily-armor cladded guard walks out. You are about to thank the guard, however he holds his pike at you, and advances towards you menacingly. "You can't even get past me, let alone Eggman!" You must duel this guard in order to get past. To rush forward and hit him with your hammer, go to (124) To stand your ground and go on the defence, go to (65) '''189: '''After rummaging through the bookshelves, Amy has found three books that seem to be of use. Do you want to read: ''The Monstrosities Within Eggman's Castle, go to (7) The Legend of Angie Wong, go to (22) Zonic!, go to (177) '''191: '''Amy groans as she begins to regain consciousness. Her head feels as if it's bound to erupt, and she slowly peers her eyes open to see one of the kids standing in front of her, holding up a mirror and laughing. To her horror, Amy has been smothered with crayon and make-up! Amy is furious at this, and jolts up. "You children need to learn some manners!" Amy says, as she makes her way to the room's exit. However, one of the children gives her a tap, and Amy turns around to see the child holding Amy's hammer, with the child proceeding to swing the hammer at Amy and knocking her out again. The children then drag Amy into the middle of the room, and gather their drawing supplies. Amy will be forced to spend the rest of her days as these children's newest toy in their collection! '''Game Over '''193: '''Amy tries to run forward to execute an attack, but did you forget there was a foot honing straight at you at rocket speed? Angie's kick nails Amy straight in the head, and Amy instantly blacks out. Go to (95). Category:C.Y,O.W Category:Amy-Based Category:Interactive